Ranks
Ranks (or Ranking) refers to the Imaginary Number Sector's way of identifying an individuals power or influence among the sector. The Rankings Owner The Owner or Owning Entity of the Imaginary Number Sector is the highest attained rank on iNS, it is the current owner and head operator of the server that has the ultimate command on what happens and goes on in the sector. The Owner can instantaneously create new rules/restrictions and/or lift restrictions/rules. He's also able to place any plugins or sub-plugins/features and/or edit values of configs at will. He is left with the ultimate ability to restore the server from harm, as he has full access to the server configurations and/or subscriptions. Co-Owner The Co-Owner is a subordinate to the Owner, just right below in rank. The Co-Owner is able to edit several configs without permission from the owner. Although he has full FTP access, the Co-Owner must have Owner permission to edit/change files outside his normal operating zone. Currently there are two sub-types of Co-Owners. Second-In-Command This Co-Owner is just below the Owner in hierarchy, he is entrusted with keeping the server in-tact while the Owner is not present, or is unable to. He is able to edit things normally outside a normal Co-Owner's reach and has an extremely high level of trust with the Owner. Normal This is a Co-Owner that matches the default Co-Owner description. Since there are only a total of 2 Co-Owners(one being Second-in-Command, the remaining Normal Co-Owner can be technically called Third-in-Command.) Admin of Fate These admins are not technically required to keep donating to keep being Admins, they are long-time friends and/or entrustee's of the Sector's Owner. They can be as seen as those who are guardians of the sector. Super Admin These admins are basically the same in power with Admins of Fate, but the majority of them require payments of sorts to keep operating as admins, they are enabled with root powers and cannot access FTP. Admin An Admin is a basic administrator of the sector, having a majority of the admin flags enabled, they are a higher level then any donor. They can ban, kick, mute, gag, etc. Ultra Donor These Donors have the highest of power out of all donors. Having, an iNW listing greater than a normal admin, they are barely sub-par to admins in power and have a variety of commands at their disposal. Super Donor These Donors have the same number of iNWs as a normal admin, but have less power than a Ultra Donor. They are a key group of people of iNS, as they contribute donations more frequently. Donor These people have an iNW at their fingertips and have limited powers, they are also a key group of iNS players. Magicians These people haven't technically donated to iNS, but have played or showed enough dedication to iNS to acquire this rank. They are divided into Magicians, Sorcerors, and Arcanists being the highest. Other Rankings Below are Ranks that don't really fit in the hierarchy of the list above. Inactive Admins VIPs Hybrids Custom Titles